


Your Scent Is A Drug To Me

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [51]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Breeding, Breeding Kink, Drabble, Explicit Rating, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Might be more flushed out Later, Ovulating Peggy, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Peggy Carter, Pregnant Sex, Protective Steve Rogers, Rushed Out, Rushed out Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut, Steve has enhanced senses, The writer has no shame, Tumblr Ask Fic, We Die Like Men, no edit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27402523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: The serum has enhanced Steve's senses and while that has saved his life a huge number of times, they also backfire. There are loud noises when he's trying to sleep, sensitive skin, extreme levels of taste, etc. The list will go on and on. What's one positive beyond the norm of the serum is the fact that he can smell when Peggy is ovulating and that is a beautiful drug to him.
Relationships: Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers & Howard Stark, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers
Series: Tumblr Prompt Fics [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952281
Comments: 4
Kudos: 100





	1. Chapter 1

The first time he smelt it, it was two or three so weeks following Peggy’s time of the month. It was a normal Sunday morning, where he was woken first by Peggy’s stirs and an unfortunate elbow in his chest. Normally that indicated Peggy was either having a nightmare, on the edge of the bed or wanted the human furnace that was her husband off of her. This time, as Steve’s eyes fluttered open to watch the golden morning sunlight streaming through the crack in the blinds above their bed, it was none of the above. She was just making herself comfortable, rolling over so her face was pressed right into his chest with that comfortable sigh leaving her lips.

That sigh made his heart flutter, caused Steve to close his eyes and lower himself onto the bed so he could breathe her in, holding her close. She smelled like herself, that normal scent that became just Peggy in his mind. She’d once asked him about it, about the scents people had and it was hard to describe. She once compared it to him being an animal and that just made him snort, giving a roll of his eyes over their evening tea. Maybe he was an animal because right now there was another tinge in Peggy’s scent.

It wasn’t the metallic laced that came with her time of the month. No, that was maybe three more weeks out. This one was more...sweeter, almost. Welcoming. Like bees to flowers, ready to pollinate. This one was almost addicting, it made him want to slide his face between her legs and bury himself there just to stay within that sweet, inviting scent. As if that was different from any other time.

Maybe once upon a time, he would actually feel guilty for being aroused by this scent, maybe if he was still that naive guy during the war, still fluttering around his words, and trying to make right with his feelings, but that guy was long gone. Frozen in ice for 70 years and enduring the future for over ten years and all that entitled to it changed you. Steve figured himself lucky that Peggy still welcomed him back with open arms and allowed him into her bed. He was a lucky man and he showed that to her every day.

With the tent growing in his boxers, he sighed as he shifted his hips enough to wiggle them off, not jostling the woman asleep against his chest too much. He pressed himself between her legs like he was welcoming himself home with a heavy, content sigh. Peggy had invited him to do this as much as he wanted, to use her to get off. She’d made hints it was lovely to wake up to, long as she’s had an appropriate amount to sleep. 

“What are you thinking about?” The voice between his pecs whispered, her soft breath tickling his fair, scarred skin. 

Without even looking down, he knew she was smiling. He could just hear that tone in her voice, feel the way her thighs tightened around his length, and squeezed them just slightly. Oh, that felt good.

“Nothing,” he purred, bringing a hand up to stroke through her thick curls. The look she gave him, eyes wrinkled in the corner and lips pressed firmly together told him she didn’t believe him. It just made him sigh and give that little smile. Her own personal smile. She could still make him feel like he was twenty-five all over again. “You. Just how lucky I am.”

“Damn right you are. I don’t know how many people will survive all you have and still come back to me.” 

Peggy groaned as she stretched her aching limbs, curling backward to lift her hips and have her back pop in several spaces. And perhaps the advantage of this was to press her body into Steve’s warmer one. She wrapped her legs around his thighs and flipped them over so she was on top of him. 

“Still,” she continued. “There’s more to your thoughts than just your surprising arrival.” As if to make a point, she reached between them and grasped his length, red fingernails tracing along the sensitive underside.

“Pegs…” Steve’s eyes squeezed shut and he breathed her in,  _ all  _ of her. That sweet scent made his brain fuzzy on the edges and Peggy’s touch wasn’t helping. “You just smell good, is all. You’re...sweet. Sweeter than normal.”

His eyes opened to find an amusing twinkle in hers, silently reaching over them to grab at the box of condoms and opening one with a flick of her wrist. 

“You should know by now what it is, Steve.” When he still looked confused, she had that amusing grin back on her lips. “I’m ovulating. And you can smell that?”

“Just like how I can smell you on your period.” 

His shoulders shrugged like it was the most normal thing in the world. And perhaps to them, it was. They’ve had to make do with his enhanced senses during the war. Ear muffles for the loud noises while he tried to sleep. Softer clothes when it came to his uniform rather than the starchy wool.

“Perhaps when we’re ready for kids, it will be interesting to test this theory out but in the meantime, I don’t want to risk it.”

“Agreed. I think Phillips would kill me if he knew you were pregnant right before the final peg of Shield was in place.”

“Bad enough that he thinks I hid you for four years.”

“Can we not talk about our boss while you’re riding me?” 

Peggy laughed, throwing her hair over her shoulder. Technically, she still hadn’t done anything beyond roll the condom onto him, stroking his sensitive length. The answer came in her kiss, drinking in his moans as she lowered herself onto his length.

* * *

The next time Steve smelled it, they were nowhere near being in private. A gala had run over its scheduled time of Howard’s to celebrate the starting of SHIELD and for people to get to know one another. The alcohol had tinged Steve’s senses and while he couldn’t get drunk, the constant smell of it, other people, and the food muffled his scent of Peggy. And while that bothered him, it was also fine.

He was barely surviving the night anyhow with Howard dragging him from person to person like an excited puppy. He already forgot one scientist’s name and he was now being introduced to a doctor…? Journalist? He should really be paying attention and not focusing on his wife at the far end of the room.

He’d smelled it, he was sure of it. That sweet, inviting scent when they’d gotten into the car. He’d smelled her inviting warm scent and was thankful for the conversation with Jarvis to keep him distracted. They’ve learned that her scent will drive him into a sex frenzy, where his mind blurs into this distracting nothingness that he just wants to mount her and go to town. She’s allowed it a few times with the addition of spermicide and condoms. But they were in public and Peggy was officially co-director of Shield, he couldn’t risk anything. 

And she was damn enticing in that dress. Red was truly her color. It clung to her form in just the right manner, the sparkling sequins hugging her hips and when she leaned into the bar, forcing that laugh at whatever the agent she was talking to said, it rose just a fraction of an inch. It clung to her chest in a beautiful show of her breasts, one wrong hitch and she was popping them out.

How the hell could no one smell her?

“Steve? Earth to Captain Rogers.”

Steve blinked as he looked down at Howard, shaking the thoughts from his head. For a fraction of a guilty second, he thought of Tony before that guilt was pressed away, locked away for another time.

“Hm? Sorry, I was...uh, thinking. What did you say?”

“I asked,” the journalist huffed, clearly annoyed with being ignored. “Have you and Miss Carter thought about starting a family? It’s going to be difficult now with her leading this Shield business. She might have to risk her career.”

“I don’t think that’s any of your business.” A passing waiter stopped and gave Steve a bottle of beer, a show it was nearing the end of the night when beer was passed around. He sipped on it, seeing Howard at his elbow looking amused. “Anyway, it’s Carter-Rogers if you want the official statement, but yes we’ve discussed it. Peggy will continue to work at Shield long as she can while pregnant, until then she will work from home if the matters are important. Phillips will take over when she’s on maternity leave and when that is over, she’ll go back to work.”

“And what about you?” This little rat-faced man was annoying Steve already. He looked so  _ gleeful  _ like he had trapped him into a corner. “Surely you’re not giving up your position at Shield. You’re Captain America!”

“Was,” Steve corrected in a harder tone. “I am only used in that manner when the dire needs come to it. The Howling Commandos with Sargeant Barnes in their lead has done amazing work. I run strategics on the ground, a job that can easily be done at home if the need calls for it. But no, to answer your insisting question, I will be a stay at home father.”

“But your wife is the one-”

“My  _ wife  _ is the one changing the world.” The words came out in a damn near snarl, harsh and blunt. “And I will be lucky enough to be involved in her actions and raise our kids. That might be far too hard for your mind to see but Director Carter is the best thing to happen to this world and the day that you see that, it will be too late. Now good night.” 

The bottle was shoved into his hand as Steve left, Howard trailing after him and looking amused. “Sorry about him,” is all he said, shrugging his shoulders. “Been trying to tell him you’re not the interviewing type, even during the war, but he insisted. Glad to see you put him in his place.”

“Yeah, well I’d hate to see what story he writes from that.  _ Captain America being whipped by Director Carter  _ or  _ Captain America Stay At Home Father.”  _ Rubbing at the pace between his eyes, he could feel a tension headache building from that matter.

“Or  _ Captain America Defends His Wife And Will Be A Wonderful Father.”  _ The voice caused the two to turn around, seeing Peggy standing behind them looking amused. “I think half the gala heard you, Steve.” And before he could apologize, her hips swayed over to him, the scent enticing him. She pulled him down by his tie and pressed a long kiss to his lips. Enough to make Howard look uncomfortable.

“Get a room you two,” Howard groaned, rolling his eyes when Steve flipped him off. “Not very nice, Stevie. What would your catholic grandmother say?”

“That I’m an abomination forever leaving the church,” he snorted, rolling his eyes and drawing Peggy in close. “And you can’t say anything about us just  _ kissing  _ knowing your track record. I haven’t forgotten the car.”

“That was a gift!” Howard feigned shock, patting a hand over his chest and making Peggy roll her eyes at him. “Besides, given that the frame is broken, I can say you two loved it. Now get out of here, you love birds. I’ll tell the rats that you’re gone for the night to defend your wife’s honor. Not that you need it, Pegs.”

At Howard’s wink, Peggy gently smacked his chest with her empty champagne glass to let him catch it. “Make sure an eye is kept on Agent Willis. He’s drunk half your bar and cannot hold his liquor for anything.”

Now outside in the hall, Steve could smell her with no intruding scent. He could smell the champagne on her breath, the warming, inviting scent of her ovulating burning his nose. It didn’t help she was pressed into him, wrapping her arms around his waist to pull them closer together. He tried to keep the sounds to a minimum, the small growl leaving his lips when her hand-dipped lower to  _ help  _ to untuck his shirt and brushing over his ass.

There was no warning as he opened up the nearest door to a near-empty cleaning supply closet, shoving them inside. The door didn’t even have time to close before he was on top of her, kissing her harshly, moaning against her lips.

She pushed him away, just enough to see him by the light filtering through the crack. “We don’t have a condom,” she warned him. When he shrugged, she huffed and muttered something about  _ boys.  _

The muttering was turning into a soft yelp when he picked her up under her thighs and pushed her dress so it ruffled and wrinkled at her waist. His hand dipped between them to push his own slacks and boxers down, pressing her into the wall behind them. If Peggy had a protest, she didn’t dare say it as they kissed, as her hips tried to ground into him.

“Can’t help it,” he groaned. “You smell so good, Pegs. I’ve been barely keeping a head-on me all evening with you ovulating again. Do you know the things you do to me with that scent? The things it makes me want to do? I feel like a damn animal.”

“Do not finish that sentence unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight,” Peggy emptily threatened. “I am a bitch in heat to you, is that it?” Oh, that shudder and moan through him just made her own core  _ throb  _ with need. “Then you better breed me, Steven.”

There was no warning as he thrusts his hips against her, two, three times before the third time found a home with his thick cock sinking right into her. He was the only person able to scratch that itch inside of her, to fill her to the point of overflowing and she loved how she was able to stretch in that burning sensation every time.

Had this been a normal setting, she knew this  _ frenzy  _ would result in Steve eating her out for hours on end, until she was sensitive and sobbing and  _ begging  _ for Steve to take her. He was a soaked mess with her fluids, cock flushed, and purple with the need to sink into her.

They had time to make up for that later.

Right now, neither of them were lasting longer. Steve always came so easily while enticed by her, but he always recovered quickly, able to go two or three rounds without ever pulling out of her, until she had to call for a break. 

Her nails bit into his shoulder, pulling on the tie hard with one hand to bring his mouth back against hers. The shelves around them shook with his thrusts, his hips a frenzy of movements. The sound of skin-hitting-skin and their sweaty bodies pressed together. She could feel his balls hitting her with every thrust. Every single one making her tits bounce and threaten to pop out. He was already sucking a bruise right on top of them, ensuring she wouldn’t be able to wear anything revealing for a few days.

Damn this bastard.

“Peggy,” he warned, his voice dipped low and husky with need. A warning that he wasn’t going to last as long as he had hoped. 

“Let go,” she whispered in return, moaning softly in his ear. In that right pitch that got him going, holding her close by the shoulder and backside, legs tightening around his waist as he fucked into her harder and harder. Until he stilled and bit into her shoulder to keep from screaming.

She could feel her core throbbing with the need to cum, knowing she will later. Steve never left her unsatisfied for very long.

His cock was throbbing inside of her, feeling his seed spill into her and run down his length, coating her thighs. Christ, she was going to have to walk home in this and smelling of sex.

“I hope you’re happy,” she breathed heavily as they parted, unable to feel her legs when Steve lowered her. “You’ve made quite the mess down there.”

“I am,” Steve purred, supporting Peggy as she unsuccessfully tried to lean herself up before just pulling Steve’s boxers on to try to contain the mess her panties wouldn’t catch. He looked flushed, cheeks burning pink but satisfied. “You know when we get home I’ll clean you up with my tongue.”

“And breed me some more.” The teasing tone and the words alone made him shudder, Steve’s eyes darkening again.

He kissed her harshly, one arm possessively wrapped around her waist and practically half carrying her out of the closet without a care in the world. All he knew was, he wanted to get home fast as possible to continue this  _ breeding  _ session as Peggy had so wonderfully put in his mind.

And who knows, maybe the article that the journalist will put out tomorrow is right. Steve was whipped by his wife and he damn well loved to be under Peggy Carter’s heel.


	2. What The Lady Wants, The Lady Gets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve finds out that Peggy is pregnant, not by her but by a thrown-away pregnancy test. It ignites the best and worst instincts inside of him.

_Pregnant._

That’s what the stick had said - to be precise, the pee stick that Steve had found in the trash when he was cleaning the bathroom. That’s what had taken Peggy so long this morning, then. No wonder she seemed a bit more uptight when she left for work this morning.

Did she know? 

Was she going to tell him?

Part of Steve wanted to call his wife right then and there, demand to know about her being pregnant, but he also knew Peggy. Peggy would tell him when she wanted to. In the meantime, he just had to wait.

And patience, while a virtue, was not part of his vocabulary.

* * *

“Steve? What’s that _smell?”_ is how Peggy greeted him when she came home later. Her hand covered her nose, the other waving it in front of his face. “Since when do you like broccoli or Brussel Sprouts?”

Turning on his heel, he turned to look at her, shifting the pot off of the burner to let their dinner simmer. Peggy looked okay. She looked normal. He knew she would not even be showing right now, but he still expected a belly, swollen feet, _something._ Nothing. She looked just as she left this morning, just with a more disgusted look on her face from the smell of the broccoli. 

“Oh, uh dinner?” He questioned, shrugging his shoulders. “Since it’s cheaper at the market. Made us turkey too.”

Peggy’s lips pursed in question but by then, Steve had turned his back on her to finish their meal. In truth, he’d spent hours researching about her being pregnant. What food was best for her, what vitamins she needed to wait, what to expect? It made him _terrified_ to think she was pregnant. He was going to be a father. 

And she still had yet to tell him.

The idea of Peggy growing a belly had...stirred something in him. Something deep in his chest that made him want to both purr and growl, to claim his wife over and over on every surface of the apartment _again._ She might not be immediate delicate now, but he had to be careful. That meant even with sex. 

* * *

However it smelled, dinner was good. She skipped out on wine, Steve noted, stuck to her evening tea. He’d have to stock up on ginger tea and licorice for nausea that’s to come. How early would morning sickness set in? He should look that up. 

“Steve, darling, are you done?” 

Peggy’s voice echoed in the bathroom, where Steve had been standing on his phone for the last twenty minutes. He blinked and rubbed at his face, slowly exiting the shower with his clothed half pulled on.

“Took you long enough,” Peggy mused, laid out in the bed, her hand moving underneath the blanket. As her head dipped back, Steve felt the phone slip from his hold, watching the way her face flushed. He knew _exactly_ what those hands were doing. “I thought you’d drowned in there.”

“Coulda rescued me,” he mumbled, kicking his phone aside and tearing his clothes off. “You like playin’ the hero.”

He crawled under the covers and hovered over Peggy’s frame. The serum allowed him to see well under the covers, watching her fingers disappear between her legs. This close he could smell her, this close he _knew_ she was pregnant. 

Her scent had shifted, to something more primal. Sweet, but musky, something that felt like... _his,_ no, _theirs._

A shudder ran down his spine at the thought, his cock throbbing between his legs at the idea that growing inside of her was _their_ child. 

The thought, however arousing, also terrified him. She was _pregnant._ What if he hurt her? By accident? What if he laid down on her, thrust too hard? What if he hurt their child? The thoughts _terrified_ him, his blood running cold on the idea that he could cause her or their unborn child pain.

“Hey, you.” 

Peggy’s hand stopped moving as she spoke, slowly pulling away to leave a glossy trail along her thighs. She cupped Steve’s stubbly face, dragging her wet fingers across his lips. Smelling it just made the arousing and terrifying thoughts increase. 

“What are you thinking about, Stevie? What’s wrong?”

This time, when he didn’t take the bate, the blankets pulled back for them to look at one another. Her hazel eyes searched his, trying to read through the mask he wore. She just sighed when Steve shook his head.

“Sorry, got caught up in my head.”

There was a reason she wasn’t telling him she was pregnant. He wouldn’t force her hand. He just had to ignore those dangerous thoughts.

To prove a point that he was okay, Steve dropped himself between her legs. He was almost tender in his touch despite how he knew she liked it rough, lifting her legs over his shoulders. She tried to get him to be rougher, legs squeezing around his head, thrusting her hips towards his mouth. He didn’t take the bait.

Instead, Steve lovingly ate Peggy out. His tongue pressed deep inside her warmth. Her heat, walls throbbing around his tongue. He batted her hands away, holding onto her thighs tighter. Her sweet moans and hips thrusting made him moan, vibrating inside of her. He loved her. Christ, he loved her.

They were going to have a child together.

* * *

_“Darling?”_

Steve picked his head up from where he’d been reading the newspaper, feeling Peggy’s eyes on him from the other side of the table. “Yeah?”

Peggy bit her bottom lip, a sign that she was worrying over something. There was plenty to worry about, Steve noted. Her being pregnant, her health, her job, pregnancy, the apartment, the leaking faucet, their cat, oh, and her being pregnant.

“I couldn’t help but notice the other night…” She sighed and let her shoulders drop slightly. “Well, I couldn’t help but notice how _gentle_ you were. As if...you holding back.”

She looked at him with wide, questionable eyes, not wanting to finish the sentence, not wanting to hurt his pride. 

Steve sighed, closing his eyes for a long second. It’s been a few days since he found the positive pregnancy test and their first night together. He had been gentle. He’d taken his time eating her out, he’d fucked her as he did when they got married, sweet and gentle. And she was worried about him? About her? 

_Fuck._

“I know,” he finally said, dropping his hands from his hair and looking straight at her. Her lips had pursed, but not changed. “I know you’re pregnant.”

Peggy was quiet, staring at Steve before her eyes watered. He looked at her in alarm when she _burst_ into tears, standing up abruptly and sending the chair flying. He ran around to her and dropped to his knees, cupping her face.

“Peggy, hey, hey, what’s wrong? Darling, talk to me.”

The worst thoughts ran through his head. She was hurt. She didn’t tell him. He could never think she had cheated either but that _anxiety_ made him start to consider it. Until she threw herself at him, knocking them both to the floor. He instantly caught her, burying his face into her neck.

“I am _so_ sorry, Steve,” Peggy hiccuped, pulling away to try to clean her face. “I-I was going to tell you, darling. I was! I just...just...wanted to be sure. You know those tests, they’re finicky. I didn’t want to give you false hope.”

It was Steve’s turn to cry, the tears burning his eyes. He pulled Peggy closer, if at all possible, and kissed her. A soft, loving kiss to her lips.

“Peggy, darling… _I love you._ Shh, it’s okay. It’s okay.”

He felt such relief, a fierce sense that made him dizzy. She was pregnant and it was theirs.

“No, no I _lied_ to you. I didn’t tell you, and you deserved to know, and…” She was silenced by Steve’s kiss, her arms tightening around his head. 

“You were just trying to look after me, Pegs. I...I’m just so relieved, you _never_ cry and when you...did, I got worried.” His face flushed as she pulled back, hand gripping her waist. “You’re pregnant. We’re pregnant.”

They were pregnant. They were _together_ and having a child together. A child! Crushing Peggy’s lips against his, Steve’s hips rose on their own accord. She responded by forcing her hips down, right onto the growing bulge. 

“You m-minx,” she teased, cleaning her face up. “Are you _aroused_ from the idea of me being pregnant?”

“Pegs, I’m always aroused because of you.”

Her lips curled into a smile, reaching down to adjust their pants. Meaning she popped open his pajama pants and pulled her own to the side. There was little hesitation as she lowered herself onto his cock, both gasping and holding onto one another at the beautiful pressure and being filled to the brim.

Steve’s mouth hung open, head was thrown back, and moaning. He wanted to be careful, he had to be careful, but he had to fill her. Fuck her. Claim her from the inside out. He gripped at her waist, hard enough to leave bruises as he thrust his hips into her. She responded rightfully by bringing her hips down, squeezing her walls around him.

_“Fuck,”_ he groaned, feeling her nails bite into his chest. “Pegs, I-I don’t wanna hurt you…”

Opening his eyes, he saw how she stared down at him. Pupils are blown, full of lust and need, not caring if he did somehow hurt her. He could read the thoughts on her face - he was being utterly ridiculous.

“Steven, if you do not breed me _right_ this second, I will be forced to claim what is mine. And the last we need is to break another bed because I tied you to the headboard.”

What the lady wants, the lady gets. She knew just how to edge him on. Gripping her waist tightly and thrusting his cock inside of her. He could _just_ see how her cunt clung to his cock, soaking him. She felt just like heaven, squeezing around him in all the right spots. Each rock of his hips caused her to rock down, dragging beautiful sounds from her lips right on the kitchen floor.

Peggy’s tits bounced in his face, causing him to reach out to grab them. Hold them in his fingers, gently pulling on her nipples as he let the force of his hips to cause them to bounce. Her screeches were damn well going to call the cops called on them, but _fuck_ it be worth it.

“Steven! Steven, _please!”_ Her nails bit into his chest, leaving red marks behind.

Steve’s eyes squeezed shut at the familiar burning inside of his gut. Peggy was pregnant. She was _pregnant_ with their child. Their growing baby was inside of her. Caused by him. By them. By doing this very thing on the floor. The idea of her belly growing, her tits filling out with milk. Her _scent_ was intoxicating already, further along in the pregnancy was going to drive him insane.

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck.”_ The curses snarled from his lips as he replaced his hands on her tits to her waist, practically bouncing her up and down. Peggy’s jagged moans filled his head as his balls tightened. The final strike had been her walls squeezing around him.

He couldn’t stop the wild thrusts of his hips, bouncing her wildly off of him and nearly throwing her off in session as the orgasm wracked his entire being. His face tensed, body shuddered as he came, painting her velvet walls with his cum.

She instantly collapsed into him, breathing hard and kissing his jawline lazily. His hand tightened in her hair, kissing her temple.

“We’re pregnant,” he breathed, closing his eyes as wary, relieving exhaustion washed over him. He kissed her head, shuddering on the floor.

“We’re pregnant,” Peggy confirmed. “But we need to get off the kitchen floor - the plumber will be here later today to look at the faucet.”


	3. A Growing Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve becomes fascinated with Peggy's belly and it shows.

The first time that Steve had truly noticed Peggy was showing was when she was getting into a nice, warm bath that he’d drawn for her after a stressful day at work. It wasn’t that much of a showing, but there was a clear difference between Peggy of last week and Peggy of this week. Her belly was slightly rounder, protruding just a little bit out.

She looked adorable. There was life inside of that belly. His life. Her life. Their child.

“What are you doing?” she hummed when he rubbed the warm, fuzzy towel over her frame. “I am capable of drying myself off, Steve. You don’t need to worry so much about me.”

“I’m not worried,” Steve huffed, rolling his eyes. His head rested on her bare thigh, nearly purring as she ran her nails along his scalp. “I’m admiring a walking goddess,  _ thank you.” _

His eyes closed as he rubbed his stubbly face along her inner thigh, hearing Peggy’s breath hitch from the rough stubble touching such a sensitive area. Her hand tightened in his hair and he groaned, the hand holding onto the back of her thigh gripping her a little harder.

“Your skills of talking to women have improved some,” she hummed, despite he could  _ hear  _ her voice hitching as he continued to nuzzle her. “Cheesier if you ask me.”

“I’ll let Bucky know that the lessons are paying off.” 

He missed the way Peggy rolled her eyes, both of her hands burying into his hair as he pushed her back against the shower door, throwing her legs over his shoulders. He could hear her gasping, cursing his name as his face buried between her legs.

His welcome home. 

_ “Steven.” _

Her hands pulled on his sensitive locks, feeling his mouth and teeth suckling a sensitive bruise on just the inside of his thigh. Her eyes closed at the feel of his mouth finding home and wrapping around her sensitive clit. His teeth  _ just  _ grazing over the sensitive bud caused her breath to hitch again, pulling on his hair hard enough to make him moan. 

She cursed as his tongue found a home, pressing deep as possible inside her. Using all her weight to settle onto his face, his nails biting into her thighs. She’ll be bruised for days to come, feeling them every time she closed her thighs and it was well worth it. Steve knew the perfect ways to bruise her up, to remind her of their time behind closed doors together. She loved these small reminders hidden under her clothes. 

_ “Steve, darling.”  _

It was the one pet name that got him going, feeling him shudder between her thighs. His tongue found her core, where she throbbed and ached for him. It was a delicate balance between too much and just not enough, a dangerous game between them. Steve knew just how to play her right too, giving her the exact kind of attention she needed.

His tongue pressed deep as possible, filling her in ways that should be against the laws. He pulled away all too soon, replacing his tongue with two fingers and causing her to see stars. Spreading his fingers, he moved them in a  _ come hither  _ motion, Peggy’s moans escaping her in pitched gasps.

She was  _ close  _ despite only beginning. She could feel that tension mounting in her belly, in the core of her being. Her heart was beating heavily in her throat, the hand in his hair had never let up either.

His mouth wrapped around her clit spelled the end for her all too soon. He sucked heavily, latching himself around her clit. The stars burst behind her eyelids, hips arching to press down onto the fingers to feel them as deep as possible, to try to feel Steve in all of her senses.

Despite her walls trembling around his fingers, Steve did not let up. He kept suckling on her, fingers rubbing her in that right spot to get her through the orgasm. She gasped for air, forgetting just for a moment how to breathe. Her ears were ringing and it took her a long moment to come down. By the time she did, Steve had her in bed. Their new mess was cleaned up and resting on his chest, his calloused fingers stroking over her belly.

He smiled when she looked up at him, moving the hand from his belly to stroke a few locks of hair out of her face. “You looked so restful,” he breathed, pressing a kiss to her nose. “How do you feel?”

“You just ate me out and you’re going to ask how do I feel?” Peggy laughed, giving a roll of her eyes. “Incredible, thank you. Now, I hope you don’t mind if I repay the favor.”

Before Steve could protest, she crawled into his lap and ground her naked cunt against the tent growing in his boxers. He retaliated by raising his hips, pressing himself into her with a wicked grin on his lips.

“I never mind it when you decide to repay the favor,” he hummed, resting both hands on her hips. The pads of his thumbs stroked over her belly, watching it more than her face or her tits bouncing. “Before too long, you’re going to be  _ huge.”  _

At her face, he felt the tips of his ears growing hot. “You know what I mean. I can’t wait to see how big you grow. The life growing inside of you. Our child. I still can’t believe you’re pregnant.”

“I’m barely a month, darling.” She took one of his hands to rest it on her belly with a soft sigh. “But the sediment is nice. You should be more excited about  _ these  _ growing.” 

Taking both his hands, she laid them on her tits, rocking her hips down to grind against him. His eyes closed and he thrusts his hips, squeezing her breasts. “I can be excited for both,” he grumbled. “But if you don’t get my boxers off right this second, we’re both going to be disappointed.”

In pure Peggy Carter fashion, Steve found his boxers pulled off of him, forgotten somewhere behind her and the love of his life straddling his cock. He hissed as her hands wrapped around his length, delicate fingers squeezing his leaking head. He watched as her thumb circled the sensitive area, spreading the pre-cum leaking from his purple head along his length. It was a sin to watch her bring her coated finger to her lips and lick the salty mess. 

_ “Fuck.” _

Steve’s head tipped back as his wife took mercy on him, lowering herself onto his aching cock. His hands dropped from her breasts and fell to the bed, pulling on the sheets and threatening to rip the bed apart. He stilled as she settled herself, letting her cunt adjust around him. It took everything in his power  _ not  _ to let go. Not to throw her back onto the bed, pin her beneath, and breed her again. The words from Howard’s gala,  _ breed me  _ still filled him with instinctual fuel to fuck the daylights out of both of them until they laid exhausted in bed. 

She was a vice grip around him, squeezing the life out of his cock until it was nothing but a soft length inside of her. Designed to just drive him insane. That was Peggy Carter to him, to drive him to the point of insanity where all he wanted to do was care for her, love her, breed her. He  _ needed  _ her like he needed to live, to breathe.

_ “Breathe, darling.”  _

Her cool hand had found his cheek, her thumb gently rubbing a circle along his jawline. When his eyes opened, he found her leaning over him, still settled around him. She looked like an angel above him, so pure and warm. Her lips felt like a kiss of life against his own.

“You’re going to pass out if you don’t breathe,” she reminded him, gently patting his cheek. “Do I need to get off?”

“No!” The word was practically shouted and he flinched, Peggy looking more amused as she settled back, testing her waist against his thighs. “I-I mean, no, no I’m fine.”

Giving a warm hum, the sound was lost as she rocked her hips. Just slowly lifting herself before bringing herself back down. It took all the breath from his lungs as she did so. His eyes were not on her face or her breasts as she slowly picked up speed, but her belly. He watched it expand slowly with each breast, watched the way it moved with every little shift. He knew if he pressed against it, he could feel the outline of his cock, but he wouldn’t - not now. Now there was life inside of her.

Their life.

Their child.

Peggy’s face slowly lowered to his, to capture his lips against hers. Her teeth sunk into his lower lips, gently pulling on it as her hands braced against his breasts. He sighed as she pulled away, giving her amused look a sheepish shrug.

“You are  _ fascinated  _ with my belly.”

“Guilty as charged, it is a beautiful part of you. Though...I like this sight even more.”

His hand rested on her cheek, pulling her down for a longer kiss. His free hand rested on the small of her back, hips rising to meet with hers in a harder thrust.

He drank down her small gasp, the gasp turning into a moan that shook both of them. His own rattled in his chest like thunder, the hand sure enough to leave bruises along her hip to match the ones between her thighs. 

He didn’t want this to end, he wanted to stay like this forever. To love his wife, to make love to her, no matter what size her belly or breast was. He wanted to stay in bed all day and wait on her hand and foot.

But as all good things happened, they had to end.

Peggy matched his pace perfectly, bringing her hips down in time with his. He had to control himself, not to take over and pin her to the bed. He kept his thrusts slow and even with her, thrusting hard now and then just to hear her moan louder than before.

_ “Pegs.” _

“I know, I know. It’s okay, darling. Let go. I’m here.”

Maybe it was the darling or maybe it was the fact she was restating the fact that she was here, but Steve knew he couldn’t last much longer. His face buried into the crook of her neck, arms wrapping around her frame tightly. She held onto him as he bounced her, thighs tightening around his slip waist.

His balls ached, a warmth pulling in the fire growing in his gut. He breathed her scent in, feeling her belly pressing against his. He could feel the fire burning deep inside of him, a small shudder running down his spine.

Steve’s teeth sunk into Peggy’s shoulder, hard enough to leave a bruise behind. His moans, damn near screaming them, were muffled as the orgasm reached its peak. He could feel Peggy shuddering above him, through the roaring in his ears and his pounding heart, he could hear her gasping moans. Her walls were tightening around him, squeezing every last bit of cum ever produced out of his body and into her.

He grunted as the orgasm slowly left him without any energy, barely able to breathe. He groaned as he rolled over to pin Peggy beneath him, eyes opening to pull his face away from her shoulder. Sure enough, a black and blue bruise was forming along her collarbone.

Peggy smiled sweetly up at him, pulling him back down to brush her lips over his before she looked to see where he’d bitten. She sighed and let her head thump back onto the bed.

“I guess this throws out me wearing anything but the sweater tomorrow.”

Steve scoffed and kissed the tip of her nose. “Are you kidding? Tomorrow you’re calling in so we can do this all day.”


End file.
